The present invention relates to a reclining mechanism and more particularly to a reclining mechanism for a seat of an automotive vehicle in which a back bracket is pivoted with a pivot pin to a seat bracket of a seat in an automotive vehicle and an angle of inclination of the back bracket relative to the seat bracket is adjusted and maintained by a sector gear-locking pawl engagement mechanism.
In the conventional reclining mechanisms, a sector gear is attached to a lower end of a back-seat bracket and a seat bracket is provided with a locking pawl whose toothed portion is made into engagement with the sector gear. The angle of inclination of a back rest is adjusted by varying a degree of the engagement of the toothed portion of the locking pawl with the sector gear. Such reclining mechanisms have some problems as will be described in detail below.